Callin Doctor Kabuto
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: Kabuto lost everything in the fires. His job, his patients, his life. Now he wishes to start over a new life so he can forget his past. Can Shizune help him get over his past and get a new future? Kabushizu
1. Rough Day

I haven't started any new fics in years. I wrote this one years ago but I never thought to post it for some reason. Its better then leaving it on my computer forever at least.

And i noticed there weren't any fic's with Kabuto being an actual doctor and Shizune being a nurse even though I see pictures of them portrayed as such everywhere. Well hopefully my interpretation will fix that. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

No one knew what the pattern came to be; whether it went from bright lightning than the rolling thunder, or the roaring thunder to frightening lightning. No one knew. But the pattern didn't matter much. Soon the lights and roars became one and happened all at once, both blinding the truckers and waiters inside diner with green and peach tiles.

A single clerk flinched at the thunder bolt that roared along with the thunder. Glaring her brown eyes up at the one flickering lamp above her head, she made a mental note to tell her lazy husband to fix it later. To her right and left were the long counters, stools, and sofa seats lining up the inside of her little diner called, "Kohona Diner" and the "Leafy Inn". It served the best tea all year around and had its own motel in the back for truckers and passing all-nighter families. To her, the diner was her life.

Wind suddenly burst through the door, blowing napkins and hats of truckers off. The blonde blinked when she looked to see a single man, dressed in a soaked coat standing at the doorway, lightning blazing behind him bringing out more suspicion in his appearance. She must have not heard the bell ding when he entered.

The man stood there for a moment with hunched shoulders heaving up and down on his back while the rain curtained his background in a grey and white lined waterfall.

Not waiting for any welcome from the passing waitresses or waiters, the man slugged in with tired, hard stomps to his heavy muddy boots. He didn't seem to notice the trails of brown wet spots he left behind in his path, but by the way he looked he could have been leaving money behind and he wouldn't care.

Grabbing onto the diner counter, the man heaved his body onto the stool with a groan. He then let out a long sigh of relief to be off his feet at last.

Finally blinking out of her surprise, the clerk waved to a waitress to the man, who nodded and promptly walked over before him.

"Welcome to the Kohona Diner! How may I help you sir?" the waitress said in a polite tone.

The man lifted his hooded head up to her, his face completely in shadow. "Just some hot cocoa if you have any." the man said in a voice that was young, but also rich with a sort of intelligence. Even during a storm raging on nearly deafening anything in the diner, you can hear clearly in his voice he is well educated.

The woman nodded, and tried to ignore the warm bubbling feeling growing in her abdomen at the man's lovely voice. Once the waitress was gone, the man under the hood sighed tiredly once more, reaching to his head to pull off his hood to reveal wet long silver locks of an old man tied in a low ponytail. The clerk at the front desk was at first confused (seeing and hearing the whole scene) then blinked to see the man was a much younger man than she anticipated. He looked to be in his early twenties even!

Despite the hood covering his head, the cranium of white silk still dripped water, drenched to the bone. On the bridge of his nose was a pair of thin, circular rimmed glasses, big enough to hide his eyes. His ink colored eyes glared in and out behind his specs with the flashing lightning outside. The shine that would flash across his glasses would tease to block his features with the lightning. Even with the few seconds of his eyes the clerk saw, she could very well tell he was a handsome man.

"Here's your drink sir." the waitress said, setting the drink in front of the man who had been staring unblinking at his hands for the past two minutes. He gasped in surprise at the voice and drink, and weakly offered a smile at the waitress. She nodded to him and skipped away with a silent giggle. Looking back to him, the woman at the desk saw him never moving his hand from the handle of the drink.

His eyes stayed hidden behind the bright glare of his round glasses, hiding his emotions like a mask. This continued for a while until she began to question if he was even breathing anymore.

Yet, seeing his earlier eyes, she could probably tell his story already without asking. But being the clever person who she was, she knew better than to just leave him be like this. She stood up and waved for another waitress to take her place.

"You a stranger to these parts?"

The man jerked from his little world to look up at the blond woman in pigtails standing a little ways off of him. His eyes looked surprised for a split second, like a child shocked from being caught playing with pots and pans on the kitchen floor. He then hardened his stare into an emotionless mask. But the woman knew…

"Had a rough day?"

Slowly softening up into a sad little frown, his expression grew more strained from an unknown pain. Never taking her eyes off him, she took the last steps to stand before him, fully in his view and rested against the wall behind her.

"Are you by chance from the village from the radio this morning…Sounderic was it?"

The man's gaze lost the last of hardness and fell completely weak under her knowing look. Sadness took over his face and he looked at his cup mournfully.

"Yes….I am," the man said in a horse voice.

He blinked when a hand came up from the corner of his glass covered eyes. He looked up to see the young in sight, but elderly in spirit woman holding out her hand to him. "Name's Tsunade. Consider me a friend if you want." Tsunade said, offering a friendly smirk.

The man smiled as well, still weakly but more friendly than anything else, and took her hand in his. "Kabuto Yakushi. Nice to meet you." he said politely.

Tsunade nodded and leaned back against the wall. "I heard it was a big fire…" she said. Her eyes reverted to the floor. "My husband and I had a friend living there…" she started, hoping to make some connection with the man. "Or, what we call a friend anyway. Man's a lunatic, but we love him like a brother nonetheless." she added with a strained smile.

He stood still for a moment, thinking over his words before speaking. "Was his name Orochimaru by any chance?" Kabuto said his tone icy and full of loathing.

Tsunade was surprised at such a harsh tone, but nodded. She was even more surprised he managed to guess her friend. Kabuto returned his eyes to his drink with the shine of the lightning back to his glasses and hiding his expression, save the deep frown on his face. She didn't fail to notice the tightening of his hands on his mug.

"I hate him…" Kabuto growled out, shocking Tsunade further. "He…he was the one who started the fires."

It was then Tsunade grew remorse. So…her friend finally lost his mind had he? Perhaps the pass-up chance to send him to the asylum so long ago had been a mistake all along. She raised a hand to her forehead to squash any sorrow that would show.

"He started next to the hospital…where I was working…" Kabuto said through gritted teeth. "He went after the weakest…the sick of all things…and burnt them all." A sob escaped the man's throat, and it was then Tsunade realized he was crying. He grabbed his face with his free hand, weeping into his palm. "So many people I knew…so many I treated…I could still hear their cries and screams as the fire grew…"

The woman raised her hand to his shoulder, giving him a comforting squeeze. Kabuto shook his head, hand still in his face. "I just….I couldn't do anything! I swear! So many people were screaming at the time…and I…the flames spread incredibly fast…too fast for me to even see. Next thing I knew, they were all over the city and I was in the outskirts…"

Kabuto took his hand away from his face to reveal tears streaming down to his chin where it dripped onto the counter. "I couldn't save anyone I knew. They all ran away, so I ran from the village…"

Tsunade could only nod in understanding. The moment was pure chaos, as it said on the broadcast. The firemen themselves were burnt alive. It was said the people in the hospital were one of the first to go. What's more fires were spreading throughout the city, as though someone set them off and nearly trapped the people inside.

Orochimaru really outdid himself this time.

"And…it's not the fact that I lived that scares me…or the feeling I'm having that the whole thing was my fault…" Kabuto continued while he looked at nothing at his right hand. "Its…it's the fact that I knew this madman from the very beginning, before any of these fires started. I didn't even think he was crazy. Sure a little off but never... I saw him as he was burning down a street... and he had a knife ready to stab me yet he didn't try to kill me. He let me live…Sure I treated the man when he was injured one time…but did he really-"

"I think it's because he considered you his friend."

Kabuto blinked his watery eyes and turned back to the blonde woman. She stared at the metallic mug in his hand where her reflection glared back at her. It was then Kabuto saw just how old the woman was by the aging sadness in her eyes. "He did something like that to me and my husband, Jiraiya. He nearly killed a woman trying to threaten us…but we luckily cut him to it. We knew he was only trying to protect the ones he card dearly but it was a insane way to go about it. We were stupid back then, thinking his ways of murder would change." She gave a frustrated noise covering her face again to rub at her temples. "We were so stupid…"

The young man said nothing, watching her mourn quietly to herself before she looked up to Kabuto with a thoughtful expression. "Did…you say anything to him? Anything that could sound you were upset over?"

Kabuto thought hard, and then came up with a conclusion that made him smack his forehead. "I said that the hospital was going to be closed down! My job was on the line and people I knew were going to be moved."

Tsunade nodded. "I thought so. He must have thought, 'if there's no hospital for my friend, then they'll be no city for the hospital'."

"But it was when I first heard the notice when I finished his treatments! I was just so mad that I blurted out to him! I never thought-" Kabuto trailed off with a smack on the counter. "Dammit! It was all my fault!"

"Now hold it right there!" Tsunade snapped, gaining the hysterical man's attention. "This is not your fault! How could anyone blame you? You had no idea that man was any crazier than a raging dog in a mad hatter's suit."

Kabuto blinked at the woman's dry humor, forcing himself to give a very weak smile. "I appreciate your concern ma'me, but I know when someone's at fault. Especially when I'm the cause of it. And…" he seemed to think over something and by the way his eyes flickered sadly, she knew the answer already. "I think I troubled you far enough as it is." he paused to see his pathetic reflection in his cold drink. "I think I'll have to wander around until I find a new home…or maybe I'll just lay by the road."

Tsunade saw this look before in many customers before hearing them in the morning news, "Men found dead".

He stood up, digging into his soaked pockets and managed to pull out a $100 bill. He lazily left it next to his unfinished drink and headed for the door. "Thank you for your kindness." he mumbled before opening the door with a ding and lighting shot through the sky, soon followed by thunder.

"HOLD IT!" Tsunade shouted, as a hand grabbed him by the back of the neck and suddenly with immense strength, yanked him back from the door to his rear, crashing into his tailbone. As he groaned Kabuto felt himself being dragged him away to the side of the diner. He struggled against the grip on his coat for freedom but he continued to be dragged away like a sack of potatoes, ignoring his protests. The truckers and waitresses looked over curiosity, but dare not object to the woman's actions. He could tell from the look in all their faces that they were frightened of the woman to some degree and let her be to do whatever she wished.

"Ma'me! Please!" Kabuto cried out, finally managing to get on his feet, only to be pulled to his knees and pulled out the door into the walkway outside, covered by cement overhead keeping both dry. He noted they were going towards other buildings but tried to concentrate on freeing himself.

"The name is Mrs. Hermit to you doc!" Tsunade said, obviously grinning mischievously. "And you just paid for a nights stay at this wonderful Inn!" she said holding up the bill he left earlier.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Kabuto said glumly, ignoring the confusion of her name.

"No."

"I thought as much." Kabuto sighed and let his body go limp at her pull. "Take me away then." he added with a hopeless wave to the dark skies. "I have nothing else to loose…." he added to himself sullenly.

Tsunade was not deaf, and heard the last bit of his plea with sympathy. Biting down any comforting words, she kicked open a doorway to a darkened room. "Here's your room!" she cried out happily, switching the lights on.

Kabuto pushed himself up brushing off dust and dirt from his clothes, and slowly peered inside the room. The word that came to mind was one simple vocabulary a child would relate to.

"Dusty…" Kabuto grimaced. He could handle organs, blood, maybe even mud, but he hated dust. He wasn't allergic or anything, it's just he hated the thought of breathing in dust mites into his lungs. Already he could picture the creepy crawlies in his throat and floating up his nose to ignite-

"ACHOO!" he sneezed.

"Bless you." the diner lady said walking in. "Well…" she was with a wave of her arms around the room. "What do you think?"

Kabuto took in the room, and couldn't help, despite the thick layer of dust covering everything, that the bedroom with a kitchen connected to the left felt…homey.

"Very nice, Lady Tsunade." Kabuto said with respect to the old woman.

"Aw ain't you a sweet one." she giggled gently petting his head. "But don't call me lady." she growled bonking his noggin. "I'm not that old."

"Y…Yes Ma'am..." Kabuto mumbled. He rubbed his head, trying to ignore the throbbing pain.

"Well good. I'll leave you to yourself then. Good night." Tsunade said. In an instant, she was out the door, slamming it behind her, trapping the doctor inside.

The silver head blinked several times. He turned back to the room rubbing his head and finding himself suddenly very sleepy. "What just happened…" he yawned.

* * *

"Dammit…damn rain…damn thunder…"

At those last words, her wish came true and thunder roared above, pouring even more water onto the small convertible.

"DAMMIT!" the woman inside screamed. Lighting flashed across the sky, striking a tree just above her head blinded her sight. The next minute she knew, she was skidding across the road with no control.

"Ah! No, no, no!" she cried out trying to take power into her hands by reversing her tires and hoping to slow down, slamming on the breaks. Eventually she did, but not soon enough as the girl drove over the road, nearly getting hit by a few cars that were honking madly at her, and crashed over the sidewalk. She heard a sickening screech under her car and felt the bottom of her feet jerk with something smashing under it.

"Damn foot high sidewalks…" she cursed under her breathe. Blinking at the neon lights shining through the drenched window, she let out a tired sigh. "Well…at least I'm here." she grumbled.

Checking her watch, she saw that it was near 5 am and any traces of sun were well hidden behind the dark clouds. Sunrise by her guess wouldn't be up and visible for another hour or so. Blindingly searching her guest seat next to her, the pale skinned woman grabbed her boots and purse.

"Man…What a shitty day…" she mumbled slouching through the rain to the front door. Normally this woman wouldn't be one to curse so lightly, but so far her day…it gave her new reason to.

To start off, that morning she got a call from the head district to let them know she got fired from her job. Why? Because there were rumor's of her having a ROMANTIC affair with one of the doctors. Which led her to cleaning out her locker, which led to running into a doctor, which led to her slapping him for him asking if she would have "fun" with him if he paid her, which led to him calling her a slut in front of everyone, which led her to be forced to leave her apartment out of pure embarrassment because most of the women in the building were the same nurses she worked with everyday that saw that scene. She could still remember the disgusted looks her "friends" shot at her as she walked out.

As she was moving out, the doctor that she was rumored to be with came by to apologize for her lost job. She quickly tried to explain, but somehow it led to him getting the wrong idea and then saying,

"I'm sorry…I'm not into little girls like you."

Little. He called her "little". Just what was that suppose to mean anyway? Was she small in stature? Too young? Not so developed at the other nurses? Or was it the fact that she's the few who wouldn't prance around the hallways of a respectable hospital like some whore with her skirt pulled too high or her blouse un-buttoned too low?

As bad as it was, it came to nothing when she went on the road…

A motorcycle gang drove past her, purposely scratching her car doors when they drove by at high speed. Being in the foul mood she was in, she stuck her head out to scream at them.

Big. Mistake.

The reared back and surrounded her, and forced her off the road into a ditch. Luckily she didn't hurt anything, but her small relief was short lived as she saw the gang stand up from their bikes and head to her crash landing sight.

Terror filled her body as she saw one pull out a knife and another bringing out a chain from his pack. As they neared, she saw evil grins were plastered on their faces with dirty smudges all over their bodies. The smell off their bodies was retched and the faces were banged up in very ugly ways. Every other sensible woman would have been petrified at this!

But not Shizune.

She thanked to the heavens seeing the box packed with her laptop and gun were in the seat next to her. Quickly grabbing it, she took it out and hopped out of the car like a crazed maniac, holding it out with an expression of a madman.

Thank goodness her aunt made her take acting lessons as a child. And also knew a real crazy uncle as a kid. For some reason though, her aunt never spoke of where he disappeared to after some years.

She acted like her uncle (albeit, a little overdramatically), laughing at nothing particular and screaming at them in incoherent words while waving her gun at them as though it was a baton. Her act was bought like brand new play stations and the gang members ran from her screaming about a crazy bitch on the loose.

The black haired female smirked to herself in victory. That is…until she heard the sirens blowing in her ears.

Next thing she knew, she was questioned, thrown in jail for a night, questioned again that left her with her dignity WAY below average. She called in her old home of her aunt and told her the whole story. She was met with motherly sympathy and a place to stay for as long as she wanted. It was the best news she heard all week.

"Isn't it bad enough that I actually liked the guy?" she mumbled pathetically to herself. "I wasn't doing anything to him! I swear." she muttered bonking her head onto the wooden table she sat at.

"I bet you would make things a little more difficult honey."

Shizune snapped her head up from the wood to stare up at the old blonde woman. "Bad day sweetie?" Tsunade asked with a wide smile.

Shizune said nothing and merely grabbed the woman into a hug, burying her face in her shirt and letting her tears of all that has happened out. Tsunade wordlessly wrapped her arms back around the girl and held her tight.

"I…I really…loved my…job!" Shizune cried into the woman's shirt. Her tears soaked the fabric, but the wearer hardly noticed. "I worked…in-in the kid's…de-department!" she sobbed.

Tsunade said nothing and rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh…there, there."

"I can't believe I was-was forced to l-leave! I loved those kids!" Suddenly Shizune pulled back. "Who's going to make Amber take her medicine?" she gasped. She looked up at the blonde with wide eyes. "She listened to nobody but me to take her medicine!"

"I'm sure they'll find someone else." Tsunade spoke up.

"No they won't! Oh how could I've been so selfish? I didn't even stop by to see them or say good-bye…" her voice trailed off at the memories brewing up from her past in the hospital; caring over the little ones and seeing their happy faces whenever she'd enter the room. It was the best feeling in the world to see their bright smiles.

Fresh tears came to her eyes and she went back to sobbing into the woman's shirt. "It's not fair!" she cried out. "Why does this always have to happen to me?"

Tsunade said nothing and tightened her hold on the poor girl, hugging her with as much comfort as she could give. "I know Shizune…I know." she said slowly.

"Hey…how's my little niece?" came a third voice.

Shizune lifted her head to see a tall man with wild white, long hair grinning down at them. The grin disappeared as soon as Shizune faced her tear stained cheeks to him. "Oh…are you alright Shizune?"

Shizune forced a smile for the old man, a painfully strained grin. "Hello uncle." she said in a horsed voice.

"Hey…" he said leaning in to give the girl a kiss on the forehead. "Say, you're not hurt are you?" he asked gently.

The girl shook her head and stood up along with Tsunade. "Thank you for letting me stay here for a while guys…" she said to her God-parents. "I promise to find a new job in the next town soon…"

"It's no problem at all sweetie. You know you're always welcomed here with open arms." Tsunade said giving the girl another hug. "Take all the time you need. But not over a year, or else your paying rent like a real customer."

"Thank you…" Shizune said slowly returning the gesture. "You know…I had a long day…so I think I'll just hit the sack alright?" She paused in her stroll down the tiled floors to turn back to her guardians. "You kept your promise not to turn Too-Too into bacon, right?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course we did!" the blond replied smiling ear to ear. "Why would we eat that pig? He's like family!"

Shizune didn't fail to hear the grumblings of her uncle as he complained over his lousy Christmas meal. They could have had roasted pig! Shizune sighed in relief and decided to see her beloved pet in the morning. "Ok, good night." she said walking out the door, finding the storm had finally stopped.

Tsunade nodded and waved her off. "You know where your room is."

Shizune yelled back a yes and shuffled towards her private room. She expected it to be extra dusty since she hasn't been in it for quite a while.

"Hm…" Tsunade hummed tapping her chin.

"Something wrong?" her husband asked.

"Nothing…it's just…I feel like I'm forgetting something."

Shizune entered the room as quietly as she could. Her moves were like a ninja's as she ran about with agility without ever making a single peep. Old habits die hard as they say. When she was younger she had a bad conscious of waking customers next door to her room or her aunt's in the other. She made it an art to be the silent walker and sleeper that no one would hear.

Her mind was still running on the memories that happened to her, and she wished nothing more than to sleep it all off and dream away her misery. She'll deal with the stress of "no work", "no love life" and "no hope" tomorrow.

Shizune walked past the closed window and pulled the curtains gently open. She was always the early riser. Liked to be the first one up to greet the morning.

She walked to her bed, pulling the sheets as carefully as she could to her head and fell instantly asleep. However, the woman failed to notice the second body in the bed that slumbered at her side.

* * *

LONG chapter I know, but I didn't want to leave off on a lousy start with a cliff hanger and them never meeting. I hope you enjoyed thier story up to this point! Next Chapter coming soon!


	2. Trying to sleep here

Hey everyone! Time for chapter two~ Let's see how Kabuto and Shizune FINALLY meet shall we?

And to response to the last comments

To michiko-naoki - Thank you. I didn't want Oorochimaru to be "evil" in this story (even if he was just mentioned and did not appear) just a little crazy. Because I know Kabuto originally was attached to him, so were Tsunade and Jaraiya. To make him a long lost crazy friend seemed the most friendly bet.

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

Sun.

Blazing sun.

Blinding sun.

He could have sworn the curtains were closed.

He wished nothing more than to have that sun burn itself away into ashes and leave him in darkness; Sweet…blissful darkness.

But now with his conscious awake, that darkness has grown less friendly.

Flashbacks of the week before rose to his mind's eye. The diner, the rented room and eventually came along remembering all the innocent faces he'll never see again. The fires consuming everything, the people fleeing from the scene, right into more fires...

Kabuto groaned and shuffled a bit in his bed. He doesn't want to think on the present or the past. He merely wants to go back to sleep and slowly waste away from the world.

His arms had found something big and soft; _"Pillow"_ his brain said. He made a lazy grab for it and held it to his chest as tightly as he could, hoping some comfort from this cushion would bring him some relief of his past. Sleep began to overcome him yet again and he barely felt the pillow hug back.

Wait. Backtrack.

Kabuto for a minute thought he was dreaming. A very good dream in fact. Maybe he was having that old dream where he was an older man married and waking up in a bed with his wife and his kids jumping at feet begging for breakfast. That one was always a heartbreaker whenever he would truly wake up.

With some difficultly, Kabuto forced his eyes open, feeling the pain of the sunlight shining within the room. Why did the walls have to be so damn light? Who paints it light blue anyway? Some kind of boy must have lived in here before…

The old doctor forced his gaze open as he stared at the ruffled sheets hanging over the bed. Only one covered him. Four of his legs stuck out from-

_"When I become an octopus?"_ the white haired man thought sleepily.

Something shifted in his arms and he looked down to his "pillow". He was faced with a woman sleeping on his shoulder. Short raven locks spread over his forearm. The bangs swayed over her forehead gently like glass shards never piercing her porcelain skin. Thick lashes stayed closed, deep in sleep, but he could see hints of stress and lack of sleep under the closed lids. He found himself wondering just what color the eyes behind the lashes could be.

Staring at this mysterious face reminded him of a child; Innocent and pure from evil. Or possibly an angel; just as pure and innocent but also majestic and beautiful with the grace of the heavens.

Kabuto made no movement at all. Too afraid to move and find out if this was truly a dream. Slowly his mind tried to put the pieces together (leave it to him to analyze even a dream). As memory serves, he can't recall what happened the night before to have a woman come into his bed.

Perhaps he ran into her in his sleep deprived and depressed state and they "did it" for a simple fling in a moment of desperation? She certainly looked beautiful enough, but that can't be it. Her face portrayed too much innocence to be that kind of girl. Or maybe he was drunk? He certainly felt sick and tired enough in a unlikely. He doesn't drink. He hadn't touch one alcohol drink since the start of his professional career.

Which concludes one thing.

_"This has to be a dream. One that was too good to be true."_

The slumbering beauty stirred again, shifting in his muscular arms. He wasn't worried. This was dream after all. He's sure to wake up soon. Best now to let the dream progress and watch what will happen next.

The rest of her body moved and it was then for the first time Kabuto felt her curves rub against his. He didn't need to look to know this woman had a fine body on her. It almost made him wish he wouldn't wake up and sleep long enough to watch her move against him. But he was so curious about those eyes...

Just looking at this fantasy angel face made all the worries in the world Kabuto had disappear in a flash. Shame she wasn't real.

The matter grew uneasy as the female winced at the light hitting her face, twisting around to bury her face in his arm. To ease this maiden's pain, Kabuto leaned down and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Good morning…" he whispered.

The woman fluttered her eyes open. Kabuto felt his heart grow warm as he finally saw the eyes of the woman. Deep blue, with bits of purple shined behind those thick lashes. Almost inky black.

Kabuto did nothing and said nothing and merely stared back at the woman, drinking her beauty in as much as possible.

The eyes of the woman squinted a bit to get a better look at his face, but proved difficult because of the glare from the sun behind him. He supposed he looked strange without his glasses on and most likely his hair tie falling off during the night. She moved a little closer to his face, which he in turn, did not mind in the least. He did in fact, leaned in closer to her face and his forehead brushing against hers. This was his dream after all, and he intended to get the most out of it.

The woman blinked once. Twice. Five times, before her eyes went as large as saucers and stared at his face in shock. Kabuto raised an eyebrow at her questionably.

"What's the matter?"

The only response he got was a high pitched scream and a fist sent flying to his chin. He, being caught off guard, felt the full force of the punch and was sent backwards off the bed. The woman continued to scream at the top of her lungs, bringing the sheets up to her chest as though she was naked instead of fully clad in a button up shirt.

Kabuto meanwhile laid on his back on the side of the bed with his legs hanging off the side and his cheek burning and head spinning. He stared up at the ceiling bewildered and concluded one thing.

**Not a dream. **

"PERVERT!" he heard the woman scream as she rushed out the door still clinging the sheet to her body and slamming the door behind her.

Kabuto rolled to his side and letting his feet fall to the ground. He then struggled to climb the bed sheets in his half awake state, feeling more like a mountain climber breathing thin air than anything else. After cascading the black and white checkered pattern blanket, Kabuto sat there staring at the door in his think white button up shirt and boxers bewildered. He leaned his chin on his hand and gave a struggling noise.

"What in Heaven's name did I do last ni-"

"WHERE IS HE?" the door burst open by a wild, long haired man, standing there in nothing but a robe loosely tied and holding a rifle in hand. A mad look was seen in this man's dark eyes as he scanned the room while snarling angrily. His eyes landed on the meek doctor and they widened in shock. "YOU? Don't you have no shame?" he shouted. Kabuto jumped at sight of the rifle aimed at his heart and held his hands up high above his head.

"Yeah!" Shizune cried out from behind him glaring at the white haired doctor. "You tell him uncle-"

"You should have taken her clothes off first, and then things would have gone more smoothly."

A silence dragged on, both ex-nurse and ex-doctor staring at the man unbelievably stupified. Kabuto was the first to regain his composure.

"I didn't do anything with her!" Kabuto exclaimed feeling his cheeks flush.

"Oh? And why not?" the wild haired man said. Oddly enough he cocked the gun after his next words, "She not good enough for ya?"

"I don't know who she is!"

"That never stopped me before." the old man leered. Kabuto just blanched at the perverted man until he caught sight of pigtails entering the doorway.

"Ain't that the truth." came a fourth voice from behind. Tsunade stood there in her robe looking less than pleased. Her husband gave a humored chuckle.

"That is, until I met the most beautiful woman of all time!" he grinned. Truth was in his words obviously, and no one was about to argue with him with the shapely woman standing there in the bunny slippers.

Tsunade gave a small grin herself and looked into the room to wave at the doctor. "Hello there doc!"

Kabuto, ever so lost, waved back. "Um…good morning?"

"AUNTY!" Shizune screamed in horror. "You know him?"

"Hmm? Yea he paid last night. Why?" the woman replied casually. She glanced up at the motel room number and slapped her forehead. "Oh yeah! I knew I forgot something!"

"Forgot what? That a man was sleeping in my bed in my room before I got here?" Shizune screamed.

"No, that I forgot to watch my favorite show last night."

The black haired woman gave a strangled cry and slammed her face against the wall. Tsunade ignored her for the time being and entered the room to pick up the young man by the shirt. For a woman looking so petite, she sure was strong. "I can trust your word if you told me you didn't try anything with my niece, can't I?" the old woman said in a low tone through a kind smile. Kabuto heard the threat to her words and gulped nervously.

"O-Of course I didn't! I would never think of doing anything! Honest!" Kabuto stammered with an uneasy smile. The blond woman gave a nod. He glanced over her shoulder to the man to see him smirking amused. Were they enjoying this?

"Ok then." she said and dropped the man back on his rear.

"Ow…"

"Well, since you are a paying customer, we can't kick you out…so, you'll just have to stay here." she concluded. Outside Shizune gave a shriek.

"WHAT? You can't be serious!"

"Shizune, relax. You really too uptight." the woman said walking out the door. She glanced at the other people in their rooms peeking out of their doors to see all the commotion at so early of an hour. Shizune blushed deeply and hoped they wouldn't find out she was the one who was screaming.

It was then she realized she was still only wearing her small white shirt with nothing but a sheet to cover her shivering body. Her face heated up to a deep red and hid behind her Aunt embarrassed.

"What's all the noise about?" said an angered man storming out of his room. He had a mask wrapped around his mouth and chin with his cold steel eyes filled with anger. Behind him a young kid with long dark hair came out yawning. "Go back to bed Haku." the man said without turning around. The girlie looking boy obeyed and walked back inside.

"I'm sorry sir. Just a little misunderstanding. Nothing to worry about." Jiraiya said with a practiced, calm grin. The man eyed the rifle in his hand and he gave a chuckle. "Um…well, maybe a bigger misunderstanding than usual."

"Nothing to see here, go back to bed. Free breakfast for everyone for the rude intrusion." Tsunade said curtly to all her customers. Her hard gaze was sent to any who dared say otherwise to her kind action. They all shuffled back to bed, but not before the man glared at Shizune at the corner of his eye in his doorway.

"Damn woman can't keep her mouth shut or her business in her pants." he grumbled. The man was suddenly met with the barrel of the rifle pointing to his face.

"Say that again wipper snapper?" Jiraiya said glaring daggers at him.

The man didn't back down and met the rifle head on, his gaze never faulting from the old man. "You heard me."

"Come on Uncle Zabuza. Let's go to bed. It's too early to kill." his nephew called from within. The man did not move at first but then nodded. "Sure whatever." he said and entered the room, slamming the door in Jiraiya's face.

"Honey…why did you let him have a room?" Jiraiya asked eying the door for a minute.

"He won the room out of a gambling match we had the other day." Tsunade answered. Shizune at her side dropped her head into her hands, completely humiliated.

"I hate my life." she muttered.

"Ah don't say that." Tsunade said patting her on the back. "It's only morning. Your day's just beginning."

"That helps." the girl grumbled.

"Good to hear! Now get ready! I want you to get another job so that you won't be stuck here for long!"

"I thought you said I could take my time!" Shizune cried out.

"I only said that to make you feel better last night! Now get over it and get to it!" her aunt yelled. The poor ex-nurse groaned until her uncle patted her back comfortingly.

"Don't worry. You can still stay for a while. It's been so long since we saw you." the white haired hermit said grinning. Shizune nodded at her step-uncle and gave him a hug.

"Yeah…already I'm reliving the memories." she said more in despair than happy. Jiraiya let out a laugh and walked off leaving the girl to wallow in her misery.

That is, until she remembered the man inside.

Shizune looked back into the room to find the gray haired man was placing his circular rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose, pulling his hair back. He glanced at her and gave a boyish smile. She only blinked confusedly at this.

"Hello. I don't believe we came off on the right foot." he said walking around the bed holding out his hand. "My name's Kabuto Yakushi. And…I think your aunt called you Shizune?"

The woman didn't answer him; only glared at his ink colored eyes. "What was that back there?" she said.

Kabuto blinked. "Pardon?"

"This morning!" the nurse exclaimed, but then covered her mouth blushing. She glanced at the closed doors, as though expecting the same angry man come barging out. "Come in here!" she growled, grabbing the man by the arm and pulling him inside while slamming the door behind her. She whipped around and pointed at his face. "What were you thinking when you holding me like I was your girl this morning?" she asked. Her irises darkened with furious fumes.

So far everything has been going wrong for her and she will not stand to be humiliated in front of a crowd again! The memory of the doctor was still fresh on her mind. She pushed the thought away and folded her arms. "Well?"

Kabuto scratched the back of his neck. "_Hoo boy…he was in trouble now"_. Things just weren't going his way lately. First the fire, now this. He hardly considered this any worse than the fire, but the look in the girl's eye did give him a bad feeling. A feeling like she's going to remember this for a LONG time and won't let HIM forget.

"Um, look I'm sorry. I was kinda in a dream and thought you were a part of it." Kabuto said still smiling, though a little uneasily now. He was never good handling women unless it was in an office.

"Yeah right! You expect me to believe that?" Shizune snapped. "I bet you were trying to feel me up last night!" she said growing embarrassed at what she was implying.

Kabuto bit his lip and glanced away irritated. He already considered the woman TOO loud, TOO hyper, and much TOO annoying. Did he really think she was gentle and sweet like he dreamed? "Well, don't flatter yourself. I wasn't thinking of doing that. Not much to feel." he said. Total lie, but he didn't feel like flattering her.

The flame in Shizune burst open and she let her mouth gape open like a fish in shock! "_Oh no he didn't! That little-"_

"Excuse me? Who was the one kissing me on the forehead, saying, _"Good morning"_ and all that crap!" she yelled.

Kabuto blushed. He turned to frown at the woman. His patience was running thin and a headache was gathering. "Look! I said I was sorry, I was dreaming, and I thought you were some beautiful woman I slept with last night! I Guess I was wrong." he said smirking slightly.

Shizune trembled with fury now. She narrowed her eyes at his glasses and hissed, "Well I hope you enjoyed it. Because I just know with that smart ass attitude, it'll be the last dream of ANY kind woman in your bed you'll have ever again!"

"I can dream plenty on my own thanks."

"Which is all you'll get!"

"That's fine so long as your not in them."

"I wouldn't be caught dead in your dreams..."

The two medics glared at each other angrily for a full minute and turned away from each other in a huff. Shizune gathered up her sheet from the floor and walked to the bathroom, holding her only cover like a dress. "I'm taking a shower. And when I come out, I expect YOU to be gone!" she yelled.

"Ah, I do believe your aunt told me that I was a paying customer? Unlike you?" Kabuto gloated, smirking at her angry and surprised features. "This room is as much of mine as it is yours." he grinned. "I'm not going anywhere."

Shizune stuttered out some incoherent words before running back out of the bathroom to face him once more. "You can't do that!" she exclaimed. She didn't bother to lower her voice anymore. "This was my room first! So I demand you out of here! Get another room, there are plenty."

"Sorry, but I am paying for my stay in THIS room. And I won't be kicked out by some spoiled little priss!" Kabuto sneered.

"I swear…" Shizune growled, holding out a finger to his chest. "If you don't leave, I'll-"

"You'll…what?" Kabuto said leaning close to her face, smiling not-so-innocently. Shizune clamped her mouth up, leaving her finger to tremble under his chin. Her narrowed ink colored eyes stared into his smug face until she dropped her hand with a frustrated grunt. "You're made of shi-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Kabuto said waving a finger. "Respect paying customer's please." he said. "Don't worry. I'll be gone soon anyway. I'll be looking for a job."

"I pray you get one soon." Shizune growled and turned on her heel to stomp back into the bathroom. She failed to notice the sudden draft.

"Oh, and nice legs!" she heard Kabuto laugh. Shizune gave a shriek as she realized she dropped her blanket when she stormed out of the bathroom! The woman pulled her shirt as far down at it could, but only came to brush her thighs. "Ass hole!" she shouted and threw the door shut.

Kabuto only chuckled and went to change. He may have had a rough two days, but he had to admit he just had the most fun in years!

* * *

THese two...they really do hate each other don't they? Kabuto seems to have a new hobby though, messing with Shizune is too much fun. Enjoy the anger and tantrums!


End file.
